Protected in the Dark
by TheSyndra
Summary: Elsa and Anna are mortal enemies fighting for opposing sides in an endless war. But, when Elsa finds Anna alone in the forest in the dead of the night, they share a little more than just fighting blows. [ElsAnna, Smut, Kinks, Violence, Language]. Oneshot.


**A/N: **I felt like doing something a little different than I normally do.

**Trigger Warnings: [Violence, Smut, Lite D/s, Language]**

* * *

Elsa has taken down and killed bigger women than her, _stronger _women than her.

It's not even really proper to call this _girl _a woman. Yet, she's out in the dark all alone. She's not wearing any armor or carrying anything to protect herself with and it's almost like she's just asking for trouble. And with her sun-kissed strawberry blonde hair, there's no doubt she fights for the Light, so she has no business being out here when the Dark are free to roam and hunt and eat and kill and fuck as they please.

Elsa huffs and tosses her platinum blonde braid, as pale as the moon, over her shoulder as she silently walks through the bushes, stalking her prey. Her hand's resting on the hilt of her dagger, her grip getting tighter as she gets closer. It's not like she'd need the dagger to kill the girl, blessed with her ice powers and all, but killing isn't really her intention tonight. She's more into scaring the girl and maybe sending her on her way with one or two broken bones. She'll either make it back to safety somehow or get picked off by some random Dark warrior.

Either way, she'll no longer be Elsa's problem. No longer be in Elsa's territory.

Elsa takes three final steps and she's in the perfect position to pounce. She pinches the bridge of her nose with her free hand, closes her eyes and counts to three, and then she springs from the bushes just as she snaps her eyes open. And in a matter of milliseconds, she's got the girl gripped by the collar with one hand, while she holds the dagger to the girl's throat with the other hand.

She's not even really touching the girl, yet she can feel the intense warmth radiating from her body. She's definitely a Light warrior. And it's uncharacteristic for her to have her guard down like this, so it has Elsa rethinking herself, trying to figure out what's going on or if she's being set up. _And_ why she isn't as disgusted by this girl's warmth as she is with other Light warriors. Being a fighter for the Dark and controller of ice, Elsa's always thrived in the cold, never really cared much for heat, but right now it's not so bad.

She really needs to get rid of this girl. She doesn't need her head to be foggy while she's on her watch. Doesn't need to be having these thoughts right now.

"What brings you here?" Elsa growls, her blade shimmering in the moonlight as she presses it firmer against the girl's throat.

The girl's taking in breaths in big gulps and her heart's racing a mile a minute. She swallows, her big teal eyes wide and glassy as they stare up into Elsa's icy blue orbs. "I've heard tales," she whispers, breathlessly.

"Tales of _what_?" Elsa demands, and it's not as rough as she wants it to be. It's obvious that she's more than a little curious right now. The girl's shaking fiercely and that just makes Elsa grip her even tighter. "Speak!"

"T-tales… of your. Of your… _activities,_" she sputters. Elsa presses her blade in deeper and she can see a cut forming underneath it on the girl's throat. The girl gets the message. "Lately I've been having these th-thoughts. Thoughts that the people of the Light frown upon. And I've tried everything to make them go away, but. But, they're really quite insatiable. I was hoping I'd find what I need here."

Elsa smirks and she actually pulls her blade back as a hearty laugh rises within her. "You put your life in danger because you want to _fuck_?" she asks, incredulously. The girl actually recoils at the word, but she nods nonetheless. And Elsa sighs. She's always pitied the fighters for the Light, never being allowed to rejoice in such activities. She doesn't even have the heart to hurt the girl anymore. "Well, there's nothing here for you," she says. "You best be on your way home."

She releases the girl's collar, but instead of walking away the girl just sinks to her knees. "Well, make me leave, then," she mutters.

Elsa takes in a breath. She's sure she heard her correctly, but just in case. "Excuse me?"

The girl clears her throat and says louder this time, enunciating each word, "Make me leave, then."

Elsa shakes her head and sighs once again. "You don't want this," she reasons. She's normally not this sweet or forgiving so she doesn't know where this is coming from. It almost makes her angry to see that this Light warrior is turning her into a pile of mush. So, she swallows, squares her shoulders and delivers a swift kick to the girl's abdomen before growling, "Do as I say, and _leave_! There is nothing here for you, girl. Be on your way."

The girl's doubling over and gasping incessantly, struggling to suck in air, her chest heaving drastically. But then she pulls herself upright again and resumes her original position on her knees. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to leave. I've had _baby _reindeer do more damage."

"You don't know what you're asking for," Elsa says, impatiently.

"I'm one of the highest ranking Light warriors in my class," the girl says, straightening her shoulders. "Every day I serve and protect and every day each and every one of my actions is not my own. I feel empty inside. Like I might as well be dead. There's no damage you can do that hasn't been done already. At least this. _This _is my choice to be here."

That little speech earns the girl a swift blow to the cheek by the butt of Elsa's dagger. "Fine. Have it your way."

The girl spits blood onto the ground beside her, takes a moment to gather herself, and then straightens herself again, looking straight ahead. "Okay, then. Lets get to it."

Elsa grabs her by the collar and drags her a few feet before pulling her up and slamming her back against a tree. She then delivers another blow to the girl's stomach before throwing her dagger to the ground and yelling, "You could at least fight back!" Because this is pathetic, really. It's like tossing around a rag-doll and there's no fun or honor in that.

The girl then shoves Elsa off of her with unexpected strength and she quickly scrambles for the dagger, but Elsa's faster and she delivers another kick to her side. That doesn't stop the girl, though, because she just sits back up, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and tries to fight again.

This is going to be a tiring battle.

Ten minutes and many blows and ripped clothes later, Elsa's kneeling, untouched, with her hand pressed to the girl's throat, ready to just put her out of her misery. But, she realizes, this girl only really wants one thing and no one's around or knows or cares for that matter, so there's really no harm in just giving it to her. Well, giving it to her _after _she makes her work for it.

Elsa removes her hand from the girl's throat and moves back. "Get on your hands and knees," she demands.

Apparently the girl still has some fight left in her because she lunges for Elsa, knocking her head against her lip and actually drawing her first bit of blood from the platinum blonde. Elsa doesn't take much time to recover and she pushes the girl back and gives her a firm back hand and demands once again, "Get on your fucking hands and knees. Don't make me ask again."

A little to Elsa's surprise, the girl actually obeys. Elsa takes in a calming breath, reaching for some sort of serenity inside of her, and then she stands and walks over to a large, smooth rock and takes a seat.

She gestures the girl toward her. "Come to me," she says, her tone losing a bit of it's bite. Maybe she's losing her touch.

The girl starts to crawl a little slowly, but Elsa doesn't pester her about it. Figures she's just hurting from the brawl they just had. When she finally makes it to the rock, Elsa twists her hand in the girl's hair. She then pulls the girl's cheek over to rest on her inner thigh. And the girl just looks up at Elsa, her eyes pleading. "Please," she begs.

Elsa smirks, grips the girl's hair tighter. "What do they call you?"

The girl's mouth hangs open for a moment as she pushes her head into Elsa's hand, nuzzles her nose across the material on Elsa's thigh. "Anna," she breathes.

"Anna," Elsa repeats. It rolls off her tongue. She likes that name. She's not too familiar with Light people names so it's a little refreshing because she's never heard of this name before. People don't do much of exchanging names across sides. "What do you want, Anna?"

"I want _you_," Anna gulps. "What's_ your _name?"

Elsa rewards the question with a quick slap across Anna's cheek, but it's not really meant to hurt, just to sting. It still leaves a little red spot on the girl's cheek. "You don't get to ask me questions," Elsa says.

Anna bites down on her bruised bottom lip, nods. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"Excuse me," Elsa says. "I didn't catch that."

"I'm sorry," Anna repeats, louder this time.

"Watch your tone," Elsa snaps back. "You can't go on speaking to me any kind of way. Do you understand that?" Anna just looks up all wide-eyed, nods. "Speak!"

"Yes. I understand," Anna quickly says.

Elsa runs her hand through Anna's hair several times before gripping it again. "I see you've finally got all of that fight out of you. You ready to obey me now?"

Anna runs her lips over Elsa's thigh, tries to push her face farther between Elsa's legs, but Elsa holds her back by her hair, firm. "Yes," Anna whispers. "I'm yours to command."

"_Ah_," Elsa breathes. "How your people have fallen. I remember the Light warriors being more noble than this. I wonder what they'd think of you if I strung you up, branded you with the Dark symbol, made it clear to them what you were doing out here."

Anna blinks a few times. "Please… I. Just, please," she whimpers, her voice breaking. She turns her mouth toward Elsa's inner thigh and she's licking the material, sucking on the skin through the cloth.

Elsa lets her have at it for a moment and then she spreads her legs a little wider, pulls Anna's head in and slowly, oh so slowly grinds herself against the girl's face. Anna sticks her tongue out, licking over the fabric, sniffing in Elsa's scent. "Is this what you want?" Elsa asks.

Anna looks up, her eyes begging for her, and she lets out this pathetic little noise. "Yes. Please."

Elsa sighs again. No one can say Anna isn't persistent. She releases the girl's hair and rolls her eyes. "Stand."

Anna immediately puts a hand on Elsa's thigh and pushes down, using her for leverage as she struggles to her feet. When she's standing in front of Elsa, Elsa grabs her by her hips and twists her around, inspecting her. She seems strong, but she can't be more than a new graduate from the Light academy. Probably hasn't even seen a real battle, her skin still soft and her hands not yet calloused from constantly wielding a sword. She's also very defiant; Light nobility hasn't been hammered into her until the point of complete submission and complacency.

She's like a newborn, not yet soiled by war and death and the real things that go _bump _in the night. Elsa could have never killed something so helpless, anyway. Or, at least that's what she reasons with herself. Truthfully, she's not all too sure _why _she's letting Anna live, or has let her live up until this point.

Maybe she pities her, or admires her attempt to fight back, however feeble it may have been.

She twists Anna back around and draws in a breath. As she reaches for the strings on the front of Anna's britches she says, "You put up an _okay _fight, considering your limited experience. I suppose you deserve _some_ sort of reward for your efforts."

Anna looks to her, gratefully. But behind the joy in her eyes there's pain and hurt and things that Elsa's seen before in her own reflection. There's so much more to Anna than her sun-kissed hair and her warm, soft skin. And Elsa would like to know about the other things, about why Anna has that look in her eyes. She doesn't get many visitors, so talking even with a Light warrior seems a little tempting right now.

She knows something else, though. Anna was out on a suicide mission tonight, but instead of dying she's getting what she _really_ wants. Elsa understands how gratifying that must feel, so she doesn't try to ruin the moment. Won't bring up the pain in her eyes.

She undoes the front of Anna's britches and removes them. Then she moves Anna over so that her thigh is position between the girl's legs. "Sit," she instructs.

Anna squats down until her sex is pressed against Elsa's thigh. She lets out a little moan the moment she makes contact. Elsa purses her lips together. The things she does out of the kindness of her heart.

She huffs out a puff of air in frustration before taking hold of Anna's hips and guiding them forward, then back, and repeating until Anna understands what she's meant to do.

And it's interesting, really, because Anna's _only _grinding against Elsa's thigh, but her eyes are closed and her head's lulling to the side and her forehead's becoming damp enough to start to glisten in the moonlight. Not to mention her mouth's open and she's letting out little pleased sounds as she gasps for air.

Elsa likes this. She doesn't have to do much. She probably _should _do something, but she knows that at this rate Anna could probably get off on her own, just from rubbing against her thigh. It gets her wondering if all Light warriors have this much pent-up sexual energy and frustration.

She's curious. So, she lifts a hand. This is just a _thing_, for research. Really.

She lifts Anna's shirt and can already see the bruises around the girl's ribs starting to set in. There's probably a broken one in there somewhere, which means Anna won't be able to fight for a couple weeks. Elsa feels bad for her, but not enough to really care.

Anna's skin is silky smooth and soft and she smells nice, like flowers and other sun stuff. Elsa lifts her shirt even more to reveal two small, perked breasts. And now she can feel heat pooling between her own legs and she rolls her eyes at her over-eager body. She didn't sign up for this.

Anna lets out a particularly loud moan and lunges forward. And, well. Her breast is right in front of Elsa's face. Her nipple just there… and waiting. Whatever, this is for research.

Elsa moves forward and takes Anna's nipple into her mouth, expertly swirling her tongue over it, nibbling every so often. Anna's body starts to crumple and she's fisting Elsa's shirt with one hand and twisting the other into Elsa's already messy hair, frazzling her bangs even more.

Elsa wraps an arm around Anna's waist and pulls her in even closer, and Anna's hips jerk a bit sporadically as she keeps moving them, searching for all the friction she can find.

Elsa pulls her head up and smirks, Anna's fingers still laced in her hair. "You know, if anyone else had found or seen you tonight, you would have been as good as dead. I've known Dark warriors to rip off heads and eat bodies for meals." It's_ true_, but Elsa's just having a bit of fun teasing her.

Shock and a little bit of panic actually registers on Anna's face, but then she… Then she bends down and _kisses _Elsa.

Elsa's immediate response is to grab hold of Anna's hips with both hands, and stop her from moving. And then she _means _to break away from the kiss, but instead she sort of just melts into it. Anna parts her lips and Elsa licks into her mouth, tasting a little bit of blood that's stuck around. Then she scrapes her teeth against Anna's tongue, kissing her hard and maybe not as sweetly as she deserves.

Anna's not really complaining, though. She's just twisting her hand into Elsa's shirt even tighter, desperately squirming because Elsa's holding her in place and not letting her get any real friction, and she's letting out these helpless little noises as Elsa shoves her tongue in her mouth.

Elsa actually has to break the kiss because she's getting light-headed, and Anna wiggles in her hands, kind of like she's asking for permission to move again.

Elsa moves her hands and lets Anna start grinding again because that actually wasn't a half bad kiss and Anna really _does_ deserve a reward for that. Elsa's so generous sometimes that she doesn't know what to do with herself. She knows that when someone actually manages to take her out one day, she's going to have great things waiting for her in the afterlife.

When she's done basking in her own glory she leans over and takes Anna's other breast into her mouth and wraps one hand around her waist and reaches the other down between the girl's leg.

Anna's clit is easy enough to find because it's swollen and the part that she's trying to make the most contact with. Elsa presses a calloused thumb against it and starts swirling while her mouth works on Anna's nipple. And Anna's breathing so fast that, if she wasn't moaning, it'd sound like she was hyperventilating.

Her fingers are gripping Elsa's hair so tight, that it's actually slightly uncomfortable and Elsa's sure that the other hand is ripping her sleeve. So, she'll need a new shirt.

Anna's moaning is getting really freaking loud, so Elsa knows she's close. She waits right until the moment where Anna's about to come undone and then she quickly removes her thumb and yanks at the curly mess of pubes between Anna's legs. Anna sucks in a breath so fast that it sounds like she chokes on it. Then her body goes stiff for a second before it starts to shake. And Elsa smiles.

It's one of her favorite tricks, works every time.

Anna's whimpering and shaking with her mouth pressed to Elsa's ear and Elsa's stroking her back, being uncharacteristically soothing. "It's okay, Anna. I've got you."

After a few minutes, Anna's still nuzzled against Elsa and Elsa's not much for cuddling, plus she's got stuff to do. So, she pushes Anna off of her and the girl lands hard on her back, her legs immediately falling open.

And it's tempting to crawl between those legs, very tempting. But, Elsa stands strong. "Maybe some other time," she smiles. She scoops up Anna's britches and stands as she tosses them on top of the girl. "Get dressed and get ready to be on your way, now."

Anna stands, clumsily, and she slides into her britches before clutching at her ribs for a few seconds. Then she gathers up all her sense and straightens herself before striding over to Elsa. And it's something about her demeanor or maybe the way she walks, but Elsa _knows _that she'll be back. This isn't going to be her last time coming here in the middle of the night. "Who _are _you?" she asks, genuinely interested.

Elsa wishes she could be anyone other than who she is, in this moment. "You don't get to know that," she says, simply.

She _wants_ to tell Anna who she is. But, she knows if she does that, she'll have to kill the girl. And she doesn't really want or _feel _like doing that so she just sends her on her way.

Truthfully, Elsa's a tale as old as time. She's the Snow Queen. Wielder of ice and snow. Mother of snow beasts and destroyer of kingdoms. The infamous figure that the Light always searches for, but never finds.

Well, at least not until tonight.

* * *

Notes: I kind of wanted to create a world and rules for that world, and this is pretty generic and more like the _skeleton _of a world, but I was just sort of getting the feel for it. It's a bit fun, actually. Also it's smut because that can be wrapped up quickly.


End file.
